Storyline for Dragon Age II
This page consists all the quests that are available in Dragon Age II. ACT 1 Act opening quest *The Destruction of Lothering ::The quest begins with Varric beginning the story of who The Champion is and how it all began. The story begins as Hawke's family escaping from Lothering and the darkspawn that has destroyed it. After fighting through a few groups of Darkspawn and conversing with your family, another group of survivors, fighting to escape, crosses your path. Aveline and her injured husband Wesley join your party while trying to escape. ::Shortly thereafter the group encounters more darkspawn. After that battle, an Ogre appears and one of Hawkes' siblings is killed by the Ogre. After the battle with the ogre and waves of darkspawn, the group becomes surrounded. A great dragon suddenly appears and kills off the remaining darkspawn. The dragon then lands in front of the group and turns into Flemeth. Then Hawke engages in dialog with Flemeth and after Hawke reveals that they are planning to go to Kirkwall, Flemeth offers a deal. The deal is that Hawke has to carry an amulet to a Dalish keeper and in return Flemeth ensures the group's safety from Darkspawn. However, Wesley ends up succumbing to the taint and has to be put out of his misery despite Aveline's protests of not leaving him. ::After the conversation with Flemeth, the group journeys to Kirkwall. Upon arrival, they find out that the city is filled with Ferelden refugees and that the city guards are not letting any of them leave the Gallows Courtyard. They talk to Captain Ewald, who will be in a middle of a conversation with some agitated Ferelden deserters and then those deserters will engage in combat. After that, Hawke mentions that they have an uncle, Gamlen, that lives in the city. The captain says that he will find Gamlen for them. After three days Gamlen appears, telling his sister Leandra that the estate is gone, but he can offer her eldest son/daughter a job with either the mercenary or the smuggler so they can pay off the debt of staying in Kirkwall for a year. Hawke can choose between becoming a mercenary or a smuggler. After either job is accepted and fulfilled, the quest ends as Hawke and the family get in to the city. Main plot quests *A Friend in the Guard :: Hawke travels to the Viscount's Keep in Hightown and speaks with Aveline. She and Hawke will discuss life as a guard and Aveline will offer Hawke a job. *Long Way Home :: Hawke travels to the Dalish camp in Sundermount and speaks with Keeper Marethari. She will send Hawke to meet her First, Merrill who will accompany Hawke up the mountain to perform a ritual involving the amulet given by Flemeth. ::The party won't get far before a small group of undead attacks and after a brief conversation, they continue up the mountain until they reach a cave entrance. The party fights their way through the cave and emerge on a hillside. The way forward is blocked by a magical barrier to your left and Merrill removes it via blood magic. ::On the other side of the barrier lies a graveyard. The party needs to fight with several Shades, undead and an Arcane Horror. After dispatching those creatures, they reach the altar where Merrill performs the ritual. ::Flemeth emerges from the amulet and explains that Hawke may well have saved her life, in return for saving Hawke's. Flemeth then transforms into a dragon and flies away. ::Then the party returns to the Dalish camp. After that Hawke takes Merrill to Kirkwall Alienage where Merrill asks Hawke to visit her in her new home, when possible. *Blackpowder Promise ::This quest starts with the rescue of Javaris Tintop and his bodyguards at Dead Man's Pass near Sundermount. He asks Hawke to locate a band of Tal-Vashoth and obtain information on a powder that explodes without magic or lyrium. He says there should be profit in it for all. ::Then Hawke goes to the Wounded Coast with the party. When they take the south main road, a Qunari steps out of the northward path and warns the party of a group of Qunari ahead who have set up an ambush for travelers. ::The group reaches the hill to be ambushed by four Qunari who are known as Tal-Vashoth. After finishing them, the group finds several groups of Qunari up the hill. Then Hawke finds the entrance to the Tal-Vashoth Cavern. Within the cave the party fights with a group of four Qunari and another group of Qunari that commands by a Tal-Vashoth Officer. After those battles, the party continues to proceed into the cave. Then they encounter the Tal-Vashoth main body of four soldiers and a Leader with several more hidden at first who come out to join the battle once the battle starts. ::After that battle Hawke visits the Qunari compound in order to meet the Arishok of the Qunari to inform him of the death of the Tal-Vashoth rebel group. The quest ends when the Arishok says that Javaris misunderstood and there was no deal to buy the secret of the grenade. *Shepherding Wolves *A Business Discussion *Tranquility *Enemies Among Us *Wayward Son *Act of Mercy *A New Home? *Friends in Low Places (optional) Secondary quests *The Unbidden Rescue *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 1) *Bait and Switch *Fools Rush In *Finders Keepers *The First Sacrifice *An Errant Letter *The Bone Pit *Get Back to Work *Magistrate's Orders *Loose Ends Companion quests *The Way It Should Be *Welcome Home *Nice Crime You Have Around Here *Questions and Answers *Talk to Anders *Fenris Recruited *Isabela's Contact *Duty *Birthright *Family History Act closing quest *The Deep Roads Expedition ::The quest begins with Hawke and his/her party finding a side passage to the Deep Roads after the main passage has been blocked off. Along the way they find Bodahn's son Sandal, who reveals that he has been using a rune to destroy the darkspawn that he came across, though he simply says "Not enchantment!" when asked about the frozen ogre. ::Hawke's team find the way in for Bartrand and discover the Primeval Ruins, in which they come across an idol made of pure lyrium. Hawke hands over the idol to Bartrand, who then proceeds to lock them up inside the room where they found the idol and make a profit from the idol himself. ::Hawke and his/her party travel to find another way out of the Deep Roads, where they will come across an ancient Rock Wraith, who will offer Hawke a way out which can accepted or refused. After battling the Rock Wraith, Hawke gets the key and whatever treasure the Rock Wraith was guarding. ::They finally make it out of the Deep Roads and return home, but it comes with a price. If Bethany or Carver was in Hawke's party, they will die from the Blight unless Anders is also there, by which they can join the Grey Wardens to survive. If Bethany or Carver are left home with Hawke's mother, either Bethany will be made to join the Circle or Carver will choose to join the templars. ACT 2 Act opening quest *Finding Home Main plot quests *Prime Suspect *Blackpowder Courtesy *Offered and Lost *All That Remains ::The quest begins with Hawke returning to the estate to find Gamlen looking for Leandra. Bodahn reveals that Leandra may be with her suitor. Hawke realizes something about his/her mother's suitor sounds very familiar and decides to investigate. ::The investigation leads to the basement of the Foundry, where Hawke finds a mage named Quentin has been piecing together parts of various women, including Hawke's mother, to create his "bride". Quentin attacks Hawke with a swarm of Shades and Abominations in addition to three Desire Demons before he finally falls. After his fall, Hawke's mother dies in her son's/daughter's arms, telling how proud she is of him/her. *Following the Qun *To Catch a Thief (optional) ::The quest begins at the Hawke Estate, where Isabela reveals that the relic she was after is the very same relic the Qunari are also after. Hawke can choose to go with Isabela to retrieve the relic or let her go deal with it herself, at which point she will leave his/her party for good. ::The quest leads to a building in Lowtown, where Hawke and his/her party will fight Tevinter Mages and a bunch of Qunari led by a Sten. After they are defeated, Isabela will depart, leaving a letter behind for Hawke. Secondary quests *Inside Job *Cave Crawling *Cavern of Dead *Pick Up Pickaxes *Raiders on the Cliffs *Fool's Gold *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 2) *Night Terrors ::Arianni needs Hawke's help: her son Feynriel is being tormented in the Fade. Keeper Marethari arrives at the Alienage and warns Hawke that the situation is dire, and that Feynriel cannot be made into an abomination. She then offers to send Hawke and his/her party into the Fade to deal with the demons tormenting Feynriel, but warns that there will be temptations. ::After entering the Fade, Hawke and his/her party come across three demons: Torpor, the Sloth Demon, who offers Hawke Power, Knowledge, or Magic so he can possess Feynriel; Caress, the Desire Demon who poses as Feynriel's father; and Wryme, the Pride Demon who poses as Marethari. Depending on what Hawke does, Feynriel can end up possessed by the demon, can master his control over the Fade and seek out the Tevinters, or can be made Tranquil at his behest. Companion quests *Visit Anders *Speak to Fenris *A Bitter Pill *Calling on the Captain *Isabela's Ongoing Search *Repentance *Plans for the Future *Dissent *Mirror Image *Back From Sundermount *An Update *Family Matter *The Long Road *Consoling Words *The Captain's Condolences *Night Terrors Reactivity Quests Act closing quest *Demands of The Qun ::The quest begins with Hawke and Aveline at the Qunari compound, dealing with the Arishok defending two elven prisoners wanted for murder who submitted themselves to the Qun for protection. Eventually the Arishok decides that the time has come to deal with their problem with the city once and for all and sends his troops to attack Kirkwall. ::Hawke and his/her party fight their way to Hightown, where they meet up with Meredith and Orsino, who offer their assistance in entering the Viscount's Keep, where the Arishok is holding hostages. There the Arishok has killed the viscount, and there Hawke settles the matter with the Arishok by turning over Isabela if she returns with the relic she has taken, by dueling with the Arishok, or by killing the Arishok and the rest of the Qunari. Regardless of which action was taken, Meredith then declares Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall. ACT 3 Act opening quest *Showdown Main plot quests *On The Loose *Best Served Cold Secondary quests *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 3) *Mine Massacre *Finding Nathaniel *A Murder of Crows *Visit Gamlen *Gamlen's Greatest Treasure Companion quests *Speak to Fenris *Alone *A New Path *Faith *Champions and Captains *The Storm and what Came Before It *Isabela's Regret *No Rest for the Wicked *A Talking To *A Small Problem *Haunted *Closure *Favor and Fault *Check on Anders *Justice ::The quest begins with Hawke helping to find two ingredients for a ritual that Anders says will separate Justice from himself once and for all. One of the ingredients is sela petrae, which Hawke and his/her party will find in the sewers of Darktown. The other ingredient is drakestone, which Hawke will find in the Bone Pit outside of Kirkwall. ::After finding the ingredients, Hawke and Anders enter the Chantry, where Hawke enters into a discussion about the mages with Grand Cleric Elthina while Anders does something without Hawke's knowledge. Act closing quest *The Last Straw ::The quest begins with Hawke arriving at the Gallows, seeing Meredith and Orsino in a heated argument about her order to search the Circle tower to root out any blood mages Orsino may be harboring. Anders comes on the scene to tell them there can be no more compromise, and at the same time the Chantry is destroyed in an explosion caused by him. This makes Meredith call for the Right of Annulment, and this also forces Hawke to choose who he/she is going to support. After Hawke makes the choice, he/she can either kill Anders or spare him, either to fight him if Hawke chooses to support the templars or to join his/her side if Hawke chooses to support the mages. ::Hawke and his/her party fight their way to the Docks and then all the way back to the Gallows, where he/she will have to fight Orsino, who turns to blood magic and transforms himself into a Harvester, and then later Meredith, who calls for Hawke's execution, only to be opposed by Cullen. Using a sword made from the lyrium idol taken from the Deep Roads, Meredith fights Hawke and his/her party by making statues in the Gallows come to life. Eventually the lyrium sword breaks and Meredith falls, transformed into a lyrium statue. Category:Dragon Age II